guerrera y estudiante
by Katmore
Summary: kagome despierta en su epoca y no recuerda nada de lo que vivio en el sengoku nada desde que cumplio los 15 ni siquiera ese dia su familia la dizfraza para ir a la escuela y le dice que es por su bien, cuando recuerda tiene que pelear contra naraku en la epoca actual pero no quiere que el mundo se vea incluido lo lograra.
1. Chapter 1

**Por favor léanlo no es mal **

**Estudiante y guerrera.**

**Autora: Katmore.**

**Fecha actualización : 12 de junio del 2014**

**Recuerdos Fugases.**

**Me llamo Kagome Higurashi vivo en un templo en tokio voy a la institución de uniforme color verde con una corbata roja zapatos cafés tengo 17 y desde que desperté siento que he olvidado algo importante cuando pregunto mi madre me dice que solo es por mi bien me disfrazo con lentes una cola alta uniforme holgado todo diferente a lo que soy pero mi madre dice que solo hasta que ellos regresen y vuelta quienes no recuerdo nada der mi pasado desde el día en que cumpli 15 años para despertar cuando tengo 17 pero confió en ella y siento algo extraño que nos asecha quiero recordar mi pasado pero solo recuerdo fragmentos **

**Flash back**

Sueño

Estoy en un bosque y una chica me dice

-kagome porque no me ayudas pronto anochecerá y tenemos que esperar al monje miroku con inuyasha

-lo se sango

-podrías despertar a shipoo

-claro

Fin del sueño

**Fin flash back**

**Quienes eran ellos solo sé que la tal sango ** **se me hace familiar pero no sé de donde es como si la extrañara y cuando menciono el nombre de shipoo nació en mí el deber de proteger un sentimiento maternal que me desconcertó por completo y más aún cuando **

**Menciono el nombre inuyasha es como si quisiera encontrarme con el tal inuyasha hasta de llanto pero como dice mi mama todo solución algún día recordare todo mi pasado **

**Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**-kagome levanta al colegio **

**-ya voy **

**- mi hermana se le taparon las sabanas pobre **

**-souta no seas así con tu hermana **

**-si no ves que soy un angelito débil sin protección **

**Todos se ríen y yo no entiendo por que **

**-me pueden decir de que se ríen **

**- no de nada de nada vamos levanta que llegas tarde **

**-si ya voy **

**-con mi mejor cara –si mami**

**-los lentes **

**-pero ni siquiera los necesito**

**-pero es para tu protección así que hasta que todo se arregle tienes que ser una ñoña**

**-lo miro mal -espero que eso pase pronto **

**-a la escuela kagome **

**-ya voy**

**En la escuela **

**-kagome la ñoña hola al tiempo ya extrañaba molestarte**

**Esa era Emily la más mala de todo el colegio desde que repetí el año ya no tengo amigos y ella se ha vuelto mi piedra en el zapato **

**-lo siento Emily me estoy cansando podrías por favor dejar de molestarme **

**-no como crees si es mi fascinación favorita**

**Suspiro **

**Recreo **

**-kagome mis libros **

**-ya voy **

**Matemáticas**

**-las respuestas kagome**

**-ten **

**Salida **

**Harás la tarea kagome la última vez me pusieron nueve por tu culpa **

**-si **

**Yo hago todo sin saber que mañana mi suerte cambiara **

**Martes 24 de mayo del 2000**

**Patio delantero 6:30 am **

**-estudiantes con mucho honor les indico a su nuevo maestro de física naraku **

**Me asuste sin razón y con razón ciento que, mis pies tiemblan sin razón**

**-y los nuevos alumnos sango himuya , miroku son y inuyasha taisho de tercer año **

**Shipoo higurashi de 3er básico**

**Como dijo Higurashi o fue mi imaginación y porque de repente siento protección al estar los extraños **

**-su guía en el colegio será kagome Higurashi por estar en su misma aula **

**-kagome está de acuerdo **

**- si **

**-bien todos a sus salones **

**-hola soy shipoo cómo te llamas **

**-soy kagome **

**-donde está el salón **

**-allá**

**-y que esperas kagome que te pase invitación vamos **

**-emm yo porque tengo que acompañarlos **

**-por ser nuestra guía **

**-bn bn síganme **

**A la salida 12:30**

**-gracias por todo estamos buscando a sonomi hugurashi tenemos que encontrarla sabes donde vive **

**-mi mama y para que –sorprendida**

**-eres …..su hija**

**-si por**

**La tal sango me miro quito mis lentes y miroku mi cola de caballo todos estaban impactados tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero no las soltaban y lo peor es que todos me miraban aparte de ellos cuando Emily llego y me miro se puso a reír **

**-jajajha buen intento pero aunque la mona se vista de seda mona queda **

**Hay cayo ella por un golpe de sango que la miraba como si mirara al mismo demonio con repugnancia y shipoo,miroku e inuyasha no se quedaban atrás**

**-mira tú parasito andante hasta hoy te burlaste de ella porque por ella pase ha este mundo **

**-es mi hermana menor**

**Qué? **

**-y yo su novio **

**Ok hasta ahí escucho después todo fue oscuridad**

**.Continuara….**

**Gracias por leer **

**Este es mi fic favorito que quería ver si alguien lo había escrito hasta ahora no encuentro ese alguien. **

**k.n.m.z**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La explicación**

Tema: Guerrera y estudiante.

Autora: katmore

Fecha: 11 de julio del 2014

**Kagome**

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto no se ni como llegue y eso si es raro no más recuerdo si ahora lo recuerdo estaba en el patio y los alumnos nuevos como la defendió sus palabras y la obscuridad.

Baje al piso de abajo y ahí estaba mi madre conversando con unas personas espera son las mismas personas los alumnos nuevos.

El de cabello atado me ve sonríe y dice:

-señorita kagome que bien que ya despertó.

Todos los demás:

-KAGOME.

-emmmmmmmm hola como te llamabas

-miroku

-a hol,a miroku emm me podrias decir que paso

-no nada solo no te sentiste bien mal y te desmayaste porque no creo que sea por nosotros

-emmm solo recuerdo poco de lo que paso

- bueno creo que quieres una explicación

-seria de mucha ayuda

- bueno kagome comencemos por presentarnos soy sango

-yo soy miroku

-yo soy shipoo

-y yo inuyasha

Al oírlo sí que me sentí rara debo estar alejada de él lo más posible no me gusta lo que siento

-yo soy kagome y la gatita

-se llama kirara es muy inteligente

La veo y veo algo raro en esa gata

-tiene dos colas

-si

-no te molesta

-no, me gusta lo diferente porque es como si viviera en un mundo donde lo diferente para mi es de lo más normal

-si nosotros tenemos que decirte algo importante

-veras kagome aunque no nos recuerdes nosotros formamos parte de tu pasado si no que no nos recuerdas

-si yo sango shipoo inuyasha kirara todos somos parte de algo que con el tiempo recordaras pero con el tiempo también tendrás que tomar la decisión más importante que nosotros no podremos intervenir solo tu tendrás la respuesta

-también que podras vestirte como antes y tu actitud volverá a ser la de antes es raro ver a una kagome que se deja de todos cuando con una palabra dejabas a todos callados

-ella tuvo la culpa de que todos no sepan quién soy mi identidad ha sido puesta en ridículo

- era por tu bien ahora que nosotros estamos aquí podras hacer lo que quieras

-bien

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

-kagome ya levántate

Con eso se me fue el sueño tengo que ir a la escuela

-Ya voy

Hija porque no me dijiste que te ibas a soltar el pelo te hubiera dado tu uniforme

La veo pero de qué habla tengo que comprar un uniforme de mi talla

-mama este es mi uniforme

-si pero el que usabas antes

- me lo vas a dar

-si ya puedes ser tu misma

Sonrió ósea significa ya no más niña buena con los idiotas

-me eta gustando esto

Bien a la escuela

EN LA ESCUELA

Kagome lleva mis libros

Ella miro como la querían ridiculizar otra vez pero esta vez no

-no

-que?

-que no

Me miro mal.

-oye que te defendieran ayer no significa que puedas hablarme así.

-yo me defiendo sola ya no voy a aguantar tus burlas

-eso lo veremos

-veras que me voy a cobrar esta y cada una de tus humillaciones ok

-no me digas

-solo prepárate

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo numero 3**

**Tema: Guerrera y estudiante.**

**Autora: Katmore**

**Fecha **

**Primer Recuerdo**

**-oye mama de donde conoces a inuyasha y los de mas **

**-los conozco porque tu trajiste a inuyasha y el me dijo de tus otros amig bueno mas o menos**

**-enserio de donde los conozco **

**-eso tu lo sabes **

**-no recuerdo nada **

**-si parece que se te olvido **

**-bueno buenas noches**

**-buenas noches hija**

**En el sueño**

**-sota**

**-hermana**

**-sabes que no puedes jugar en el templo **

**-puyo es el desobediente**

**-entro de nuevo al pozo **

**-si**

**-y porque no entras **

**-es que me da miedo**

**-como que te da miedo que no eres hombrecito **

**-hermana no me asustes**

**-no me reclames yo fui quien bajo para buscar al gato **

**En el pozo**

**-ya entiendo tu la tienes tu eres quien la posee**

**-no…suéltame **

**-no escaparas perla shikón **

**-dijo perla shikon **

**En el árbol sagrado-oye kikyo porque desafías asi a ese monstruo por que no lo destruyes de un solo golpe….asi como hiciste con mi cadáver **

**En el puente **

**-di algo para tranquilizar al espíritu **

**-hay…. Que digo **

**-lo que sea**

**-acaso quieren tranquilizarme**

**-abajo**

**Pazzzzzzzzz**

**Con yura**

**-pero con verlas no será suficiente**

**-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Fin del sueño**

**-haaaaaaaaa**

**-que paso –mama**

**-Kagome-abuelo**

**-que sucedió-todos los demás **

**KAGOME**

**-Veo que tuviste una pesadilla **

–**bueno es que soñé**

**Después de unos minutos **

**-que locura no**

**Todos con mirada : 0**

**-en realidad es un recuerdo **

**-si kags soy un hibrido**

**-y un monje**

**-una exterminadora**

**-un demonio zorro**

**-y un gatita demonio **

**-feliz-estas recordando hija**

**-FUERA!Como piensan que voy a creer eso **

**Después de un rato**

**Será real todo lo que dijeron **

**Continuara…**

**Graxias x leer **


End file.
